What Can I Do Now?
by phantominkgecko
Summary: Korra unwittingly rekindles Lin and Tenzin's relationship. Lin struggles with what she wants and what is right. Some bits from Pema's point of view. Starts immediately after "And The Winner Is..." Linzin
1. How I've Lived Without Your Touch

I've written several chapters of this fic, and I will be rationing the updates to give me time to write more.

* * *

Lin's shoulders ached as she made her way to City Hall. She was getting too old for all that cable-swinging nonsense.

An impromptu council meeting had been called immediately following the disastrous events at the Pro Bending Stadium. Seeing as she had vouched for the safety of all in attendance of the championship match, Lin thought it wise to attend the meeting even though she had not exactly been invited.

She marched stone-faced into the council chamber and placed a chair between Councilman Tenzin's seat and the seat of the Water Tribe councilman. She ignored the annoyance on Tarrlok's face and sat down as if she had every right in the world to be there. She looked at the council members with narrowed eyes, but she wasn't really seeing them, her mind was roiling with all the events of the night.

Tenzin was the last one to arrive, gliding purposefully into the room and taking his usual seat. Tarrlok started off the meeting with a speech filled with insinuations of Chief Bei Fong's incompetence as a leader.

Lin ignored any verbal attacks to her character, but snarled in defense of her police force when appropriate. Otherwise, Lin did not actively participate in the meeting. She listened intently, carefully cataloguing the council's proposed plans. Mostly, however, she was perturbed.

The Equalists had upped their game with these electric devices. They had seized control so easily. The police really had looked like fools. But these things weren't what was bothering Lin the most. At least not right then.

That night was the first time in ages that she and Tenzin had had any sort of personal conversation. They had gone from terse pleasantries to a night of easy camaraderie in a single day. It had really felt like old times. So much so that the chasm in her heart that she thought she had filled had been torn anew.

When electricity had been coursing through her body, all she could see was Tenzin's fearful expression, and all she could think was how much she wanted him again. And that idea frightened her to the core.

Lin was determined to drown her feelings for Tenzin once and for all. When the meeting ended, she cleared her throat and touched him purposefully on the shoulder. The other council members hurried out, anxious to get to sleep finally. Tenzin and Lin lingered.

The metalbender was uncertain how to broach the subject. What was she even doing? Her plan had been to end everything with Tenzin, but it was already ended. It had been done for 12 years. She couldn't end all acquaintance with him, but she needed some sort of closure. Something so final that no amount of nostalgia would make her yearn for his touch ever again. She cleared her throat again and shifted indecisively on her feet. Finally, she opened her mouth to give some excuse for needing to speak with him.

Tenzin made an excuse unnecessary as he swooped towards her and covered her mouth with his. Lin only allowed herself to shut her eyes and savor his kiss for a moment before she shoved him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked. This wasn't at all what she had intended for this encounter, and she was angry at herself for enjoying it anyway.

Tenzin looked sheepish for a moment and averted his eyes. "Lin—I—I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. That was completely uncalled for."

"I'd say," Lin hissed.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't regret it."

Lin's heart pounded, and her eyes widened. It was her turn to look away. "You should."

"Lin, tonight was terrifying, but it was also enlightening." He placed a hand on hers. "I'm trying to remember why I ever left you."

Lin's breath hitched as she snapped her gaze back to Tenzin's, eyes narrowed. "To have unruly air-bending babies with dear _Pema_," she muttered bitterly.

Tenzin grimaced. "You're right," he sighed.

His reply made her heart throb. Unbidden hope dared ooze into her mind. "Well you've had your babies." Her tone was sharp, but she was ashamed of how it was tinged with pleading.

Tenzin opened his mouth, but no words came out. His countenance turned indignant. "Are you—," he struggled to form a sentence with enough righteous anger to cow Lin. "You can't—I'm not leaving my family, Lin!"

Lin would not be cowed. A mirthless "ha" escaped her lips. "Where did you get that idea? I'm certainly not asking you to."

Tenzin's face reddened. "You know perfectly well what the subtext of—What else was I—Why are we here!"

"We're not. This never happened," Lin growled. Her objective was to flush Tenzin from her system, but now she was rife with dissatisfaction. The chasm in her heart was approaching unheard of depths. She headed for the door.

She almost made it out of the building before Tenzin stopped her with his hand at her elbow. He pulled her to him for another kiss, but Lin placed her fingers over his mouth, glaring. She scrutinized his eyes. They were earnest. Her blood pounded. Her resolve died.

"Promise not to regret it tomorrow?" she breathed, hating herself for being so weak. Her fingers trembled against his lips.

Tenzin gently pulled her wrist down. "Of course," he whispered before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Pema's light sleep was broken when Tenzin climbed into bed. She fluttered one eyelid wide enough to see the smallest trace of sunlight through the window. "The council must have made some very important decisions tonight," she mumbled sweetly, nuzzling against her husband. She fell asleep before Tenzin answered, blissfully unaware that Lin had been present, and that the meeting had ended some hours earlier.

* * *

A/N: PM me for alternate chapter ending.


	2. Curse the Passion, Dim the Flame

Lin was a fool for thinking that she would be able to have a taste of Tenzin and still let him go. He was true to his word, and seemed to have no regret at all in the renewal of their relationship. The next week had Tenzin finding any excuse to be at the police station. If he saw her, and he made sure he did even if it meant walking in circles through the corridors, he would steal her away to an abandoned hallway or alcove to share an illicit kiss. Their lunch breaks became dalliances at Lin's apartment. When they were together amongst people, Tenzin would keep the slightest breeze tickling the back of her neck as a sort of secret caress.

And Lin let him do it.

She was not an affectionate woman; it was another way she resembled her mother. But it was the first time since her mother passed away that she felt special…wanted. It made her happy.

One day they were sitting on her couch during a lunch break. Or rather, Lin was sitting and Tenzin massaging her shoulders. "One of our undercover cops received word that Cabbage Corp is providing Amon with supplies. Propaganda posters and such. And those blasted electric chi blockers."

"Will you raid their factories today or wait for more word?"

"Our guy was pretty confident. We'll hit 'em tomorrow morning."

Tenzin only hemmed in reply. His hands began wandering down her back.

Lin stiffened slightly, still unused to intimacy after so many years alone. "Tenzin," she began hesitantly. "Were—were you and Pema…unhappy? Is that why we are…here now?"

Tenzin sighed and walked around to sit beside her on the couch. It was obvious this change in topic was unwelcome. "Not at all. Pema and I have only ever had small disagreements."

Lin frowned, remembering the explosive arguments she and Tenzin had had over the course of their previous relationship. She realized now that they had mostly been instigated by her. "Then why?"

"I can't say. I thought I was over you, Lin. After our last fight, the one involving Pema, I was sure that I would never have feelings for you again. We both said terrible things." He pulled one of her hands into his grasp. "Then, the morning of the Pro Bending Championship, Korra said something that shattered the illusion I had made for myself."

"Oh really? The Avatar?" Lin was slightly amused by the idea. "What did she say?"

"I was trying to explain to her that we were totally done with our feelings for each other, and she said that you clearly were not. I realized then that I had made myself blind in regard to you. I watched you closely all night, trying to find any evidence that pointed to the contrary. And when you asked me to stay behind after the meeting…" He shrugged.

"Hmmm," Lin conceded as Tenzin gently kissed her hair. She wasn't done discussing this, but her break was nearly over. She stood up and metalbent her uniform back into place. "I _might_ have to thank the Avatar next time I see her."

* * *

"I'm going to do it my way: outside the law," Lin growled, sitting up despite the agony in her back. Tenzin placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. She flinched involuntarily.

"I'm sorry," Tenzin murmured, quickly removing his hand.

Even with Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami in the vicinity, Lin needed his touch. She felt so guilty, so helpless, so weak. "No, Tenzin. It's fine. Please hold me," she whispered. She was disgusted by how her voice shook and how damp her eyes suddenly became.

Tenzin sat beside her and gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She took his other hand in both of hers and leaned into him. Their embrace was innocent enough to avoid suspicion from Korra and her friends, but it was sufficient to give Lin strength for her next step.

* * *

The healers at the hospital were able to clear away Lin's bruises easily enough. What they couldn't fix was her fatigue: mental or physical. That would have to fix itself with several days of rest.

Spirits, she was bored. She would've gotten up and walked away, but she begrudgingly accepted the need to rebuild her strength. To rescue her officers, she'd need to be at the top of her game.

Tenzin found an excuse to drop in almost every day. Most of his visiting time was spent discussing the state of the city and frustrations with the council. But he always left time to ravage her mouth.

On one occasion, Lin stopped a tender kiss from Tenzin and asked bluntly, "Where does Pema think you are?"

Tenzin was visibly taken aback, but didn't relinquish his gentle hold on the back of Lin's neck. "Pema knows I'm in the city. That is enough for her. She doesn't demand a detailed account of my daily activities." He leaned in to capture Lin's lips again, but she turned her head so he grazed her cheekbone instead.

"She doesn't know she should. She trusts you, Tenzin." Lin choked slightly on the words. "Oh, spirits, she trusts you!" She pulled away from his touch before adding, in a hushed voice, "I can't have you anymore."

"What brought this on?" Tenzin inquired, disbelieving.

"I've had a lot of time to think lately. And I have just felt so…wrong. You told me just the other day that you two were happy together. I'm selfishly ruining a perfectly good relationship, and I can't handle it anymore."

"That's—I'm sorry you feel this way. If you want to end our arrangement, I accept your decision," Tenzin sighed, rising from his seat beside her bed. "But I urge you to reconsider. I feel no shame in our relationship."

Lin turned back to glare at him. "Then you're a fool. You don't deserve Pema."

"You think I don't realize that? I don't deserve either of you."

Lin snorted. "You got that right."

Tenzin smiled before leaning to kiss her neck. "Then why do you let me do this?" he teased.

"Maybe I'm not as good as you think I am." Lin averted her gaze again.

The airbender pulled her face back to him with a gentle finger on her chin. "Impossible. You're perfect. And we're good together."

Lin gave a derisive laugh, and did not deny his kiss when he leaned to bestow it upon her. "Perhaps you're right."


	3. Reminding Me of What I Am

Unfortunately, this is the last publish-ready ready chapter I have. I have a bit more written, but it needs work, and then after that I'll have to write completely from scratch. It'll take a while. So, no more daily updates. Maybe another update by Monday.

* * *

Lin had never felt so old in her life. Not only was she exhausted, but she had spent the day with a group of hormonal teenagers that seemed to be having their own love triangle problems. She had not been able to save her officers, but at least she freed them from Amon's prison. And the Avatar was back, relatively safe and sound.

She let Asami lead her to an empty room in the women's dormitories where she intended to sleep at least as long as the Avatar did. With all the trauma the girl had gone through, she might sleep an entire day. Lin was glad that Tenzin wouldn't try anything in the Air Temple. Too many eyes. She didn't want him coddling her. A restful sleep and maybe a private cry was what she needed.

Unfortunately, Lin awoke earlier than expected to the sound of scampering airbender feet. And little airbender voices.

"Ikki! We can't go into Korra's room yet! Dad said she needed to sleep!"

"But Jinora! She'll be happy to see us! Mako's with her, so why can't we be in there?"

Heaving a sigh, Lin quickly dressed and peeked into the hallway. Tenzin's elder daughter was attempting to drag the younger down the hall. The scuffle was getting louder by the second. Right as Lin cleared her throat to intervene, Pema rounded a corner.

"Girls, you're both needed in the kitchen this instant!" she scolded sharply, but quietly. When the pregnant woman spotted Lin, her eyes widened in surprise for the slightest moment before she nodded her head and said, "Good morning, Chief Bei Fong. I'm terribly sorry if my girls woke you up."

Lin ignored Pema's use of her formal title, and quietly intoned, "They're fine. Anything I can do?"

"You can eat breakfast. Or perhaps you'd like to talk to Tenzin? I think he's having a few words with the White Lotus guards in the courtyard."

Pema was such a kind woman. Lin felt that choosing to see Tenzin would be wicked. "Breakfast would be lovely."

* * *

Pema was surprised to discover Lin in her house following Korra's return. The chief of police was imposing and still intimidated her. It had taken every ounce of courage for Pema to come between Lin and Tenzin twelve years prior, and the poor woman felt terribly awkward in Lin's presence. The woman had tried to arrest her after all. Yet Pema tried to be polite and hide all her nervousness.

When Korra finally awoke and everyone gathered around her as she ate, Pema was saddened by the sight of Lin seated next to Tenzin. They exchanged glances often, and Pema couldn't help but feel that there were entire conversations happening in every twitch of their mouths, gesture of their hands and movement of their eyes. The two had dated longer than Tenzin and Pema had been married, to say nothing of how long they had been friends beforehand. Pema found herself slightly jealous of the connection Lin had with her husband. Even after a decade of not being on friendly terms, the two were able to fall right back into their familiar relationship.

Later, Pema felt another pang of jealousy when she saw Lin and Tenzin talking alone in the courtyard. The metalbender put a friendly hand on Tenzin's shoulder that made Pema's heart sink.

Pema shifted Meelo on her hip, and approached the old friends. "I didn't realize you two were out here," she said smiling innocently. Lin's hand dropped immediately and Tenzin jumped.

"Pema! Uh…y—yes."

The pang of jealousy sharpened at Tenzin's guilty tone.

"Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

Pema cursed her pregnancy hormones. They were making her think very irrationally. She knew it was beneath her, but Pema couldn't help but be catty. She put on a sweet smile. "Thank you! I could use the…extra pair of hands." She shoved Meelo into Lin's arms. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."

Lin's indignant "This is not what I signed on for!" made Pema feel better for a moment.

For the rest of the morning, Lin mostly stayed outside, patrolling or something. The children took to following her around and pelting her with questions. Pema was surprised to see that Lin took it all in stride, answering the children with more patience and kindness than she thought the stoic metalbender possessed.

Then came the airships. Lin's demeanor hardened even further, and the air of command about her was palpable. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm," she demanded.

Unfortunately, that was when a painful contraction racked Pema's body. She cried out in pain.

"Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm?" Lin exclaimed, irritated.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Ikki asked.

Pema felt ridiculous. But when it was time, it was time. "The baby's coming!" she shrieked.

A look of unadulterated horror and disgust crossed over Lin's face. It was the most discomposed Pema had ever seen the woman. It was as if the idea of childbirth was the most terrifying thing in the world. Pema felt strangely strengthened by this. Childbirth was one thing Pema could definitely handle, and it pleased her somewhat to see that Lin could not.

The next few minutes were a blur, she was sure her kids were saying things to her, and the air acolytes were helping her into the air temple, but she couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain…and the image of Lin's face. She hoped that memory would never be erased from her mind's eye.


	4. I'm As Scared As You Are

I didn't have to do as much work on this as I thought. So here it is. The next chapter will be around Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

"Go on, be with your wife," Lin advised.

Tenzin hurried into the air temple. His children made to follow him, but Lin called them back. "We'll go in a minute. Don't you have an exciting story for Korra and her friends?"

The children told the teenagers their story as quickly as they could before dashing off after their father. Lin followed them slowly, as did Korra and Mako. The teenagers chatted idly about their concerns for Republic City as they walked through the corridors.

Lin stayed silent and trailed behind. Her mind was whirring and her heart pounded harder with each step. Spending time at Air Temple Island had already made her feel guiltier than sin. Now there was a newborn to consider. Her desires and her conscience battled in her head.

_Tenzin has a brand new baby and a loving wife. I can't stand in the way of that a minute longer, _her conscience asserted.

_He knew the baby was coming when he kissed me that night. If he still wants me, I should keep him, _her heart retorted.

_Babies change things. If I don't let him go right now, I'll just be disappointed when he leaves me again once he comes to his senses, _her conscience warned.

_I should at least let him have a say in it. We'll discuss it once this conflict is over and we have time to be alone,_ her heart suggested.

_I'm a coward_.

"Bei Fong, are you all right?"

Lin pulled out of her reverie to discover herself standing outside Tenzin and Pema's bedroom. The children had gone inside, but Korra and Mako were letting the family have their privacy for a moment.

"What?" Lin asked. She knew someone had said something to her, but she didn't know who or what they said.

"I asked if something was wrong," Korra whispered. "You seem out of it."

"I'm fine," Lin lied. "I'm just tired." That part wasn't a lie. Her body ached from being electrocuted, and her mind was exhausted from fighting with itself.

Korra replied with a half smile. "I know the feeling." Then she slid the door open, and Lin and Mako followed her inside.

The sight of Tenzin with his family huddled around him and the baby in his arms broke Lin's heart. They looked so perfect. She suddenly longed to be in Pema's place. To be the one recovering from labor with her children and loving husband crowded around her. But Tenzin would never be her husband, and she would never bear his children.

Outwardly, Lin's face was a mask with the smallest of smiles, but inside she was sobbing. She'd never wanted Tenzin's arms around her so badly in her life.

* * *

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you," Lin asserted

"But—" Tenzin tried to argue, but Lin cut him off.

"No arguments. You and your family are the last Airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin," Tenzin stated sincerely and tenderly. Then he turned to speak with the Avatar.

Lin wasn't exactly sure why she felt the need to go with Tenzin and his family. Perhaps deep inside she hoped that continuing to see his children and wife would finally convince her that she had to let go. One thing was certain though: she could not bear to be parted from Tenzin just yet.

Once Tenzin had instructed Korra, he sent her and Mako to tell his family to get ready to depart immediately. They could pack whatever would fit in Oogi's saddle bag as long as they did it quickly. Then, he asked Bolin and Asami to inform the Air Acolytes that they were leaving and to ready the sky bison.

"What can I do to help?" Lin demanded as the teenagers rushed to follow instructions.

"Follow me," Tenzin urged, hurrying back into the house. They made their way swiftly to Tenzin's home office. Tenzin shut the door behind them.

"What are—"

Lin's question was cut off as Tenzin wrapped his arms tightly around her, enveloping her in his robes. Lin didn't return his embrace, but she reveled in it. "I'm glad you're coming with us. I don't want you out of my sight," he whispered into her hair.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over. Tenzin left to help his family, and Lin stood alone in his office, suddenly very cold.

* * *

Once Oogi was off the ground, Pema and her children stayed in the front of the saddle, and Lin kept a lookout at the back. Pema clung to Rohan and prayed that he would be all right. It was so cold in the sky. To her surprise, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were silent as they flew. Meelo hung on her arm and stifled his tears with her sleeve. Jinora and Ikki hugged each other.

Pema was terrified. So many things could go wrong. The ugly airships loomed in the distance behind them. What if they caught up? Would the Equalists hurt her children? Surely they wouldn't be cruel to children benders or not. She was unexpectedly glad that Lin was accompanying them. That woman was fierce and had already risked her life to protect her family.

All of the sudden, Lin shouted, "They're gaining on us!"

"Faster, Oogi!"

Pema could tell that the sky bison wasn't fast enough. She clutched her family tight to her as a net was shot in their direction. Lin was quick to break it with her metal cables, but Pema was confused to see her launch another cable to grab the rope before it fell away. The woman appeared to have the weight of the world on her shoulders as she cast a glance at Pema and her children.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back," she called, speaking directly to Tenzin.

Pema gasped. She wasn't! She couldn't! Tenzin wouldn't let her.

"Lin! What are you doing!" her husband yelled, obviously alarmed.

But it was too late. Lin leapt from Oogi into the abyss.

Pema looked on with sad eyes, but deep inside, she was also grateful that such a brave woman wanted to save her family.

* * *

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" Lin snarled. There was no way Lin would allow Amon the satisfaction of seeing her beg. Her heart nearly stopped as he advanced toward her, but the thought of Tenzin stopped her from flinching away. She closed her eyes and imagined one of his tender hands on her shoulder.

Then, loss. Loss more acute than she could have ever thought. Her eyes flew open and her throat constricted. Amon shoved her forward, and she had no strength to resist. She fell onto her face. She almost hoped she would die then and there. She felt so…heavy.


	5. I Cannot Stand Another Knock

Hopefully I'll have another update by the end of the week, but we'll see.

* * *

Lin woke up alone on an uncomfortable cot in a cell. A cell in her jail! She was in police headquarters. Only now, she was a prisoner. She groggily recalled being tossed into a truck but nothing more. She must have passed out, though from head trauma or spiritual damage she wasn't sure. It was unclear how much time had passed. It killed Lin not to know how far Amon's revolution had gone. It was obviously successful seeing as how police headquarters now belong to the Equalists.

After she had collected herself fully, Lin sat up. She noticed a tray of gruel and water sat by the door. She also noticed how hungry she was. She managed to stand up and walk to the door without falling over. There was no sound of anyone outside, nor could Lin see anyone from the restricted view of the slotted window. She slammed a foot on the ground to check the area with her seismic sense. She was met by silence except for the clang of her boot on the concrete.

Her bending. How had she forgotten? Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes. With a resigned and soggy sigh, she took the tray back to the cot so she could eat.

When she finished, there was still no sign of life outside the cell. Someone would come eventually, and when they did, Lin would be ready for them. Bending or no, Lin could still take the guards down the moment they opened the door.

Soon her attention was drawn to a commotion down the hall. Her blood ran cold as she recognized the voices. There was Tenzin's steady timbre and the high-pitched voices of his children. And the baby was crying.

"Tenzin," Lin hissed, her voice raspy. She rushed to the door to see if she could glimpse them through the tiny window. She couldn't. They must be around the corner. However, now she could make out the words being spoken.

Amon's lieutenant was the loudest. "Take the airbender and his brats downstairs, but leave his wife in the end cell with our other prestigious prisoner."

There were protests from all involved, but eventually the sounds of Tenzin and his children died away and the newborn's screams were drawing nearer. Lin finally registered the meaning behind the lieutenant's words. Pema was coming to join her.

Sure enough the red and yellow robes soon came into view. Lin quickly flattened herself against the wall beside the door so she could incapacitate the guards when the door was opened.

Unfortunately, Pema was pushed in first, sobbing quietly, and the door was shut immediately behind her.

"Blast!" Lin cried, slamming a palm angrily against the metal door.

It was then that Pema noticed her. She gasped. "Lin! Oh no!" She put a hand on Lin's arm. "Your bending?"

Lin turned to face the woman and nodded slightly.

"I knew they would, but seeing that they actually have…" New tears began to fall down the woman's face.

Lin led Pema to the bed so she could sit down. Even though she didn't believe her own words, Lin reassured Pema softly and awkwardly patted the woman on the back. "Everything is going to be okay, Pema."

"But they have my children and Tenzin! They're going to take their bending away! The last airbenders!" Pema wept. Rohan began fussing even louder in her arms.

"Here, let me take him," Lin suggested, reaching her arms to the infant.

"Thank you," Pema squeaked through her tears, relinquishing her son to Lin.

Lin felt awkward holding the baby. She really hadn't done it before. Her maternal subconscious apparently knew what to do though because the newborn's cries quieted. Lin was also unsure of how to comfort Pema when they shared the same dread. She resigned herself to gently rocking on her feet with Rohan in her arms while Pema cried herself out.

"He's gone to sleep," Pema said suddenly. Lin looked down at the babe in her arms. So he had. "You can put him down. Just do it slowly and gently."

Lin leaned to place him on the cot. Pema grabbed Lin's hands when she was done. "What are we going to do?" she asked softly, looking pleadingly into the older woman's eyes.

"All we can do is wait. Korra is still out there." But what could the young Avatar do against Amon?

"I guess you're right." Pema released Lin's hands and began wringing her own.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Lin cleared her throat and inquired," Do you mind my asking how you were captured after…after the airships were gone?"

Pema looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Lin. It's just that they must have known we were headed to the South Pole. It was predictable on our part. At nightfall, we were met by a new type of aircraft. They were as small as the sky bison but much faster. It took two of them to pull us back to Republic City once they'd captured us in their nets. It was terrifying."

Lin sat beside Pema and wrapped and arm around her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Pema heaved a shuddering sigh. "You must think I'm so weak."

"I would never think that. You're doing the best you can. Nothing in your life could have prepared you for this."

* * *

Lin was granted the opportunity to force an escape some hours later. Two guards came with new trays of food. She grabbed the first one through the door and swung him against the door frame. When she reached for the second one, she was met by a chi-blocking glove that delivered a shock strong enough to knock her out.

When she awoke, she was in tears. "I'm so tired of being electrocuted," she roared, beating her fist uselessly against the wall.

It was Pema's turn to offer Lin comfort. The small woman crouched beside Lin and stroked her hair soothingly. "You're at an unfair disadvantage. Those Equalists are cruel to use something like that against anyone," she whispered. "I'm grateful that you're trying to get us out, but perhaps we should be patient."

"Patient," Lin repeated quietly. "That's exactly what Tenzin would say. Maybe he's right for once."


	6. Your Logic's Fading By the Hour

This took a while in coming. Sorry. I just wasn't feeling it earlier this week. The next update might take a whole week too.

* * *

Lin and Pema didn't have much to say to each other at first. Pema's life revolved mostly around her family, and she assumed Lin didn't want to hear about it. Lin wasn't comfortable sharing her personal life with Pema because, of late, most of it had to do with Tenzin. So talk between them was limited to droll observations about their situation and an occasional question. And Rohan. They talked about Rohan and to Rohan.

At first Pema had been surprised that Lin possessed a baby-talk voice, but it turned out the older woman cooed and gaga-ed at the infant whenever she noticed him looking at her. Lin also volunteered to hold Rohan whenever Pema needed to give her arms a rest. She would cradle him lovingly in her arms or lap and sometimes hum. Seeing Lin being so _soft_ with her son turned Pema's world turn upside-down for a while. She had always perceived Lin as hard: her expressions, her personality, her exterior. But she was pleased with this hidden side of Lin.

After several days, Lin astonished Pema further by asking about the other children. Initially, Pema tried not to be sentimental. She didn't want to bore Lin. But Lin kept questioning with such genuine interest that Pema gave in and allowed herself to rant and rave about her little treasures. Jinora was so clever and spiritual. Ikki was so friendly and enthusiastic. Meelo was fearless and silly.

Pema shared anecdote after anecdote, and Lin sat and listened intently, smiling and laughing like an entirely different person. The only thing that kept Pema from forgetting who she was speaking with was the ineffably sad gleam in Lin's eyes. Yes, she seemed to sincerely enjoy the stories, but Pema could tell that at least part of Lin wished that she had her own stories with her own children.

After a week in captivity, a disturbance sounded below Lin and Pema's cell. There had been a couple attempted prison breaks previously. They had failed, so Lin and Pema weren't particularly excited by the commotion. At least they weren't until a breeze whistled through the small window on the door and rustled their hair.

In unison, the women cried, "Tenzin!"

Lin rushed to the door to peek out the window. Pema had more patience however. She sat anxiously on the bed as Lin peeked through the window slats. Tenzin was hurrying down the corridor, glancing into each cell before moving on. His children bounced behind him and mimicked his actions.

"Pema! Can you hear me? Pema!" he called.

"Mother!" yelled Jinora.

"Momma!" shouted Ikki.

"Mommy!" cried Meelo.

"Tenzin! We're in here!" Lin answered, waving a hand through the window to indicate her position.

"Lin?" Tenzin rushed to the door in question. "Pema is with you?"

Lin moved aside so Tenzin could see his wife and son. Pema smiled brightly, and tearfully responded, "I'm here, Tenzin."

"Jinora, the keys!" After a bit of struggling with the lock, Tenzin pulled the door open and his kids spilled inside. Tenzin embraced his wife and kissed her cheek before pulling the whole family into a tight hug.

Lin moved to leave the cell, but she found she couldn't. Meelo was tugging her hand.

"We have to hug you too, Hero Lady," he insisted. The others laughed kindly, but Lin was profoundly touched. She blushed a little and let the boy drag her to join his family.

Ikki and Jinora each gave Lin a tight squeeze around the waist. Tenzin pulled her close in a one-armed hug.

"We're glad you're safe, Lin," he said softly.

"I really don't know what I would have done without you," Pema added, leaning in to give Lin a hug too.

Lin was quickly becoming too emotional for her own good. To keep from crying, she changed the subject. "How did you escape? Where's Korra?"

"Amon's plan was to take away our bending publically. He had a rally today in the Pro-Bending Arena. Korra showed up before we were brought before the crowd. With Mako's help, she fought off Amon's men long enough for us to be freed," Tenzin recounted. "We came here as fast as we could, but Korra stayed to face Amon once and for all. I don't know what has happened to her since we parted."

"Then we can't waste any time. We have to go to the Pro-Bending Arena at once," Lin growled.

* * *

Dinner that night was a solemn affair as Korra and Mako related the events of the day. Tarrlok being Amon's brother. Amon, or rather, Noatak, being a blood-bender. Korra having her bending taken away. Noatak and Tarrlok disappearing.

"If Amon blocked our bending using bloodbending, couldn't it be recovered similarly? Katara is the best healer in the world. I'm sure she'll be able to help," Lin remarked. She was cautious about getting too hopeful, but she really longed to feel the earth again.

"You may be right. Tomorrow, we'll go to the South Pole and meet with my mother. There would be no one better to help you, Korra," Tenzin mused.

"I know. Katara's amazing, but…what if she can't help?" Korra said sadly. "I think I'll die if I can't bend again."

Lin privately agreed.

When Pema got up to clear the dishes away, Lin reached for Tenzin's knee under the table. He looked at her quizzically and covered her hand with his. Lin gestured to the door with her eyes. Then she pulled her and away and stood up. She nodded a goodnight to everyone and left, heading for Tenzin's home office.

* * *

Some time later, Tenzin entered the room to find Lin sitting behind the desk. He made to join her, but she indicated the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"What is it, Lin?" he asked softly.

"We need to talk about things," she said, miraculously keeping her voice steady. "A lot has changed."

"Nothing has changed," Tenzin disagreed calmly.

"Are you insane? The city was overtaken by a madman, the Avatar has lost her ability to end three of the elements, you had a newborn, and my bending was taken away," Lin argued, trying to keep her voice down. "That's not nothing."

"What do any of those things have to do with us?" Tenzin asked, stroking his beard.

"Well, for one—"Lin began.

Tenzin interrupted. "I don't love you any less because you can't earthbend."

"I never said you did—"

"In fact the circumstances make me love you even more," Tenzin continued, ignoring Lin. "You sacrificed everything for my family. There's nothing you can do to show me that you love me more. It makes you the most desirable thing in my world."

"What about Rohan?" Lin challenged. She struggled to stay strong. Every moment he looked at her with so much love in his eyes broke her down.

"I love my children and Pema dearly, but I love them differently than I love you," Tenzin maintained. He rose from his chair and rounded the desk. "As you've pointed out before, I don't deserve any of you, but I'm fortunate enough to have all of you."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind the chair. Lin half-heartedly batted at his hands.

"If anyone finds out, your whole family will be crushed. Is this worth it?" Lin asked in a last ditch attempt to dissuade Tenzin.

Tenzin brushed her argument aside. "It would be difficult, but life isn't easy. You have to work for things you want." He leaned to kiss her neck.

"You're insufferable," Lin accused, but her words lacked potency. She turned to meet his mouth in a lopsided kiss.


End file.
